


▫️

by actualdemonbianca



Category: OTWYA
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 02:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17133380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualdemonbianca/pseuds/actualdemonbianca
Summary: This is my Secret Santa present for angelmihe! Hope you enjoy it!





	▫️

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelmihe](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=angelmihe).



> This is my Secret Santa present for angelmihe! Hope you enjoy it!

Snow fell gently to the ground and the frozen winter air seeped through ludwig's coat, settling in his bones. But ludwig hardly felt the cold as he was too excited to return home and surprise Liesl and Josephine with his gifts. Butterflies fluttered in his belly and he couldn't help the broad smile that stretched across his face. The rest of the walk home was spent daydreaming about his first Christmas with Liesl. His first christmas with his wife, the thought made him giddy and he looked down at his wedding ring and smiled even larger if that was possible. He sped up a bit seeing his house in the distance. Seeing the snowman he and Josephine had built together warmed his heart. Josephine had happily pulled him outside to show him the freshly fallen snow and bounced up and down nearly vibrating in excitement as she looked up at him her big doe eyes pleading as she asked him to build a snowman with her. Ludwig couldn't say no to that face and so their day in the snow began. 

First was the snowman, then came snow angels with Josephine flopping back into the snow and flapping her arms and legs wildly, a big toothy smile gracing her face. Ludwig completed his snow angel as well, getting up only to be met with a snowball to the face. He sputtered, the icy snow sending a shock through his body. The shock did not last long however and Ludwig bellowed out a laugh before rising and gathering a snowball himself and taking aim. Josephine giggled at Ludwig and then let out a happy screech at seeing him get ready to retaliate. Ludwig threw the snowball but missed the girl by a few inches. The snowball fight went on for another hour before Ludwig surrendered, naming Josephine the winner. Liesl, who had been watching from the window, came out with two mugs of hot cocoa in her hands. 

“Did you two have fun?”

“Mhm!” Josephine said, nodding her head cheerfully. “Did you see me win the the snowball fight?” She exclaimed.

“Yes, it seems my little sister is a snowball champion!” Josephine shone with pride and skipped into the house sitting down at the table to receive her mug of hot cocoa. Ludwig joined her and Liesl sat down with her own mug and soon the three began to chatter. Ludwig fell silent, staring at the two who had become so important to him, who he would protect at all costs. He could scarcely remember a time he had been so happy, so full of hope and joy. A warm feeling filled his chest and and he smiled gently. He finally had a family of his own, a home to share. They didn't have much and the house was rather small but none of that mattered to him, not when his heart was this full. The only thing they needed was each other.

Ludwig shook himself from his reverie and opened the front door. The house was still and silent. Good, that meant Liesl was still out with Josephine. Ludwig hurried into the house pulling his gifts along with him. He brought everything to a storage closet in the hallway. It was small but it would do. He put the gifts inside and closed the door just as he heard the front door open and his name being called. He hurriedly stands and closes the closet door heading towards the front room to greet Liesl and Josephine. 

A few hours had passed and Liesle was preparing dinner while Josephine and Ludwig were in the front room deciding which color tinsel would look best on the tree. Josephine scrunched up her nose, deep in thought before deciding white tinsel. As they decorated the tree with the ornaments and tinsel Josephine wrapped some around her neck, throwing it over her shoulder and pretending it was a scarf. A bright and gleeful smile adorned her face and as Ludwig looked down at her thoughts of how lucky he was crossed his mind and filled his heart with love and warmth. Soon the time came to top the tree with the star and Josephine hopped up and down excited to put the star on the tree. Ludwig knelt down and then lifted the girl up to the tree to put the decoration on. The two sat for a minute looking at the completed tree when Liesl called them from the kitchen for dinner.

At the dinner table Ludwig and Liesl listened to Josephine babble in excited anticipation for Christmas tomorrow and how good she had been this year.

“I hope Santa has me on his nice list this year!” said Josephine.

“I’m certain he does dear, after all you  _ have _ been a good girl haven't you?” Ludwig questioned.

“Of course I have! I've been better than good!”

“Oh? Is that so?” Liesl chimed in.

“Yep! I even got high marks on my report card!” She declared, holding her head up high and crossing her arms with a smile on her face.

“Well then, how about you continue being a good girl and go get ready for bed?” Liesl said.

“Awww, but i'm not sleepy!”

“The sooner you sleep the sooner Christmas will get here.”

Josephine looked sulkily to the ground and mumbled a quiet agreement heading to the bathroom to get ready for bed. After the table was cleared and the dishes done Ludwig and Liesl headed to their room to turn in for the night. Ludwig lied in bed nearly asleep when he felt a weight on his chest. He glanced down to see Liesl's head on his chest. A gentle smile tugged at his lips as he wrapped his arms around her and pecked her on the forehead. The two lovers drifted off to sleep wrapped in each other's embrace.

Morning came and Ludwig was awoken by a pair of small hands shaking him awake. 

“Wake up it's Christmas!” A small voice whispered excitedly. 

“Ah, good morning Josie, so it is!” Ludwig said giving the girl a smile. Ludwig turned to the still sleeping Liesl and gently brought his hand to her face stroking her cheek. “Wake up darling, it's Christmas!” Liesl stirred awake before stretching and giving a mighty yawn. 

“What? Oh yes, Christmas!” Liesl giggled and hopped out of bed.

“C'mon, we get to open presents now!” Josephine said as she rushed to the living room. Ludwig and Liesl followed suit and headed downstairs as well, both excited to give the other their present. Josephine ran to the tree and picked up the first present she saw bearing her name. She opened the box to find a doll making kit inside. Her eyes lit up and she squealed happily.

“Look, Santa got me just what I asked for!”

Ludwig chuckled and watched her dance about in glee. Liesl stood and headed back to their bedroom returning a short while later with two packages. She presented them to Ludwig with a big smile urging him to open them. Ludwig opened the smaller package first. He was ecstatic to see new paints and a new brush set inside. Inside the larger package was a set of canvases to go with his new paint set. Ludwig pulled Liesl into a hug kissing her and receiving a delighted giggle. 

Ludwig picked up the last gift under the tree, handing it to Liesl. Liesl tore away the wrapping paper and gasped as she pulled out a beautiful, deep purple dress with blooming and blossoming white flowers spread across the material. She marveled at the dress and went to put it on at the insistence of Ludwig. 

As she stepped back into the room Ludwig's breath caught in his throat. Though the dress was simple in its design, the way Liesl shone and smiled, twirling and making the skirt flutter up a bit was more beautiful than he ever imagined it to be. In that moment Ludwig was certain that this was what heaven was like. As he watched Liesl continue to twirl and Josephine marvel at her sister Ludwig smiled, this was all he wanted this Christmas and all he would ever need for the rest of his life. 


End file.
